


telling brian

by charlotteicewolf77



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Death, Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, F/M, Family, Love, Romance, Suicide, Tragedy, married, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So when the doctor said "You can stop watering the plants now Brian." It felt like the bottom had dropped out of his world. spoilers for the angels take manhattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	telling brian

**Author's Note:**

> get your tissues ready  
> aslo vicky is brian's wife who is dead

The Doctor watched as River walked out of the control room and turned his attention sadly towards the mass of levers, buttons and other random knick knacks laid out before him.

"Let's go then Old Girl." He whispered morosely. Automatically, the needed controls moved of their own accord, the TARDIS itself knew what had happened and although nothing had physically had changed; the whole aura of the ship had dampened considerably.

And so the Doctor and his faithful ship set off to inform Brian.

Brian Williams was just turning off the tap to stop the watering-can from over flowing when he heard the familiar grinding of the TARDIS' engines and hurried into the Pond's living room wearing a huge grin.

So when only the Doctor came out of the old police box alone worry started to grow but he told him self that there might be a perfectly reasonable explanation.

And when he saw the sadness in the time lords face he clung to that tiny piece of hope he had left and sent up a silent prayer to a God he hadn't believed in since he was a wee seven year old.

"Oh God, please, no, don't let me be the only one left, please. Don't let them be in the ground like Vicky."

But Brian was only human, and a parent too.

So when the doctor said "You can stop watering the plants now Brian." It felt like the bottom had dropped out of his world.

The elderly electrician stumbled backwards towards the sofa, mumbling "no" over and over. He fell back onto the over stuffed cushions and buried his face in his hands. His first coherent thought was, I'm all alone. The second was, I should be crying, I should be distraught and begging.

But he wasn't. because as soon as the words had left the Doctor's mouth, Brian Williams couldn't feel any more.

The doctor retreated into TARDIS and stayed parked in the Pond's living room overnight.

And when he found Brian's dead body slumped on the bathroom tiles the next morning, he wasn't surprised.

Just jealous that he wasn't able to escape too.


End file.
